Agent Oklahoma
by DunktheLunk
Summary: "Wait, so you’re telling me that Carolina and Washington have been sitting with some simulation troopers in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere? And you didn’t think I needed to know?” “You never asked boss.”
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Simmons?" Grif asked casually "Why do you think we're here?"

"Oh for the love of god." Simmons mumbled "I told you, we're supposed to be keeping watch."

"Yeah, but for what?" Grif asked.

"I don't know, Carolina just said to stand up here and keep watch." Simmons replied.

"So lets say I saw a Freelancer with blue and white armor. What would we do?" Grif said.

"I don't know." Simmons replied "Why, did you see one?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Grif said "If it doesn't matter why would I say something?"

"Grif what the fuck!" Simmons cried. "If you saw something tell me!"

"Alright alright, jeez." Grif said "It's over there by that rock."

"Which rock?" Simmons asked. "There are literally hundreds of rocks."

"That one." Grif replied, shooting at a large rock.

"Alright, you behind the rock, we see you!" Simmons yelled.

"Oh you do, do you?" A female voice asked directly behind them. As they turned someone grabbed their helmets and bashed them together, knocking them out cold.

 _Red Base_

"Has anyone heard from Simmons?" Sarge asked as he walked into the base.

"No sir, and I haven't heard from Grif either." Donut said.

"Nobody gives a shit about Grif, Donut." Sarge replied "But where the hell is Simmons? It's not like him to leave his post."

"I think Carolina asked him to go keep watch somewhere." Donut said.

"Carolina? You mean that Blue lady?" Sarge asked "Why those traitors! Taking orders from a dirty blue!"

"Actually Sarge, I think she's a Freelancer." Donut said. "And besides, aren't we all kind of on the same team anyway."

"She still wears blue armor!" Sarge yelled. "Go find them and bring them back here!"

 _Meanwhile, at Blue Base_

"Hey Caboose, what are you doing up here by yourself?" Washington asked.

"Just thinking." Caboose sighed.

As he said it, Washington already knew what was wrong "You missing Church again?" He asked.

"Yeah." Caboose sighed. "He was a good friend."

"Yeah." Washington said. He paused for a moment, then turned to walk away. As he did, he heard Caboose gasp.

"Agent Washington!" Caboose yelled as loud as he could.

"Caboose I'm right here, what is it?" Washington asked.

"It's Church!" Caboose yelled.

"What?" Washington asked, now confused.

"Look, over by those rocks, sneaking toward the base! It's Church!" Caboose said, still yelling.

Washington picked up a sniper rifle and looked to where Caboose was pointing. Sure enough, there was another soldier moving toward Blue Base. It looked like Church, same armor and base color. But it had a white secondary color, and as he looked closer he could make out a symbol on the shoulder. Surprised and confused, Washington dropped his sniper rifle.

"Caboose don't move!" He yelled as he ran into the base. "Carolina! We've got a situation!"

"What's wrong now?" Carolina asked casually "Did one of them try to kill the other again?"

"No, worse." Washington said.

"Did Sarge try to leave another nuke on the porch again?" She asked

"No, worse." He said again.

"Another interplanetary army?" She asked, a little confused now.

"No, worse."

"Well, I give up, what is it Wash?" She asked.

"I think he's talking about me." A female voice said. "I missed you guys too."

The two former Freelancers turned and looked at the voice's owner, the blue and white armored soldier, with a red AI floating next to her.

"Oklahoma." Carolina said slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oklahoma?" Washington said. "But you're…"

"Dead?" Oklahoma finished "Captured by aliens, tortured, and strung up in one of their ships? Yeah, I should have been. But I got away."

"Must've been luck." The red AI hologram said.

"Omicron." Carolina said. "I knew there was a fragment still missing, I just couldn't remember which one."

"I came as quickly as I could!" Tucker said, bursting into the room.

"Tucker, what are you talking about?" Wash asked.

"I was taking a dump and heard a new girl voice." Tucker said, looking at the new arrival. "Sup."

"Oh give me a break." Carolina said.

"So what happened to you?" Wash asked.

"Wait, who are you?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, this is Agent Oklahoma." Wash told him. "She's a Freelancer like us."

"Yeah, but I actually got to fight the aliens in the war." Oklahoma said.

"I guess that's why everyone was always jealous of us." Omicron said.

"Yeah right." Carolina said "Your name was never even on the board, there was nothing to be jealous about."

"Because I didn't care about the board." Oklahoma said, "All I cared about was winning the war."

"As I was saying," Wash cut in "What happened to you Okie?"

"Well, you want the long version or the short version?" She asked

"Long version." Caboose said, making Washington jump.

"Caboose, what did I say about sneaking up on people like that?" He asked

"To not too." Caboose answered slowly. "Unless I'm going to hurt them. Then it is ok."

"For once, I agree with Caboose." Carolina said

"Alright, you asked for it." Oklahoma said. "You better pull up a chair, it's gonna take a while."

 _Delgado_

 _Human Colony_

 _Sometime during the Great War._

"So we just have to get into that ship, steal whatever we can get our hands on, kill a general, and get out?" Omicron asked, looking at the massive alien ship hovering a few miles away.

"Yep." Oklahoma replied. "Should be fun, right?"

"Yeah, I don't think we have the same definition of fun boss." The AI said. Oklahoma laughed and hopped in the captured alien fighter, flying toward the large ship.

"Uhh, I don't know if this is a good time to mention it, but I don't know how to land this thing." Omicron said.

"It's fine, these things are supposed to have an auto park." Oklahoma replied. "At least that's what command said."

Sure enough, the fighter did have auto park, and was pulled into the hanger. Before it came to a stop, Oklahoma slipped out of the ship and into a corner. There was a small computer terminal in the corner, so Omicron hacked into the alien system.

"Where's my target?" Oklahoma asked.

"Looks like the bridge right now." Omicron replied. "Marking on your HUD." Oklahoma watched as a red blip appeared on her HUD, marking the alien general she was there to kill.

"Can you get anything else out of this?" She asked.

"No, it's just a security terminal." The AI replied. "But I copied their security subroutines for this ship. Should be able to bypass anything. I also got camera control. I'll track your target and let you know when he moves. In the meantime, I suggest a larger terminal if you want useful data."

"Good work." Oklahoma said "Give me an impulse scan of the area."

"You got it boss." Omicron said.

Oklahoma activated her equipment, and the world around her changed. Solid, inanimate objects became a dull blue, while enemies lit up as red. She loved her equipment. It allowed her to see targets through doors and walls, and plan her actions accordingly.

"Looks like a total of seven hostile in this hanger with us." Omicron said. "If you go right and climb up to the platform above us, you can take out the guard and head through the door behind him."

"Got it." Oklahoma said, shutting off the scanner. She jumped up and began scaling the wall, using the intricate designs that were common in alien ships as hand and footholds.

"Hold up." Omicron said suddenly. Oklahoma froze in place,almost thirty feet off the ground.

"One hostile directly below us." The AI said. "I'll let you know when he's gone."

A few tense moments went by as Oklahoma prayed the alien wouldn't look up.

"Alright, move." Omicron said finally.

The Freelancer let out a breath and kept climbing. She made it onto the platform without alerting the guard. Sneaking up behind it, she drew her knife and sunk it into the back of the guards skull, killing it instantly. She drug the body behind some crates and approached the massive door.

"Alright buddy, open this…" Before she could finish speaking the door slid open, revealing a large alien with an even larger gun.

"Son of a bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god!" Caboose yelled. "Did you die?"

"What?" Oklahoma asked, confused. "No?"

"Well, Church died a bunch of times." Caboose said "And we're not saying who did it."

"What is he talking about?" Oklahoma asked.

"We've got a story of our own." Carolina said. "The one he's calling Church was Alpha, then later Epsilon, in a body."

"Wow." Omicron said. "That must've been something to see."

"Not really." Tucker said "He was kind of an ass. What part of Alpha are you anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Omicron asked.

"Well, Wash told us each AI fragment was a part of the original." Tucker replied. Epsilon was memories, Delta was logic. What are you?"

"Oh, yeah." Oklahoma said "He's not an emotional core piece. Omicron was...special."

Alien ship

"Roll left!" Omicron yelled as a green lance of plasma shot from the aliens gun arm.

Oklahoma jumped to her left, feeling the heat from the plasma, even through her armor. It exploded behind her, sending debris flying down to the main floor below and causing other aliens to look up. Alarms started blaring as she drew one of her pistols and fired at the alien in front of her. The rounds bounced harmlessly off the aliens thick armor.

"Any ideas?" She asked her AI.

"Yeah, one." He replied "And you're not gonna like it."

"Shoot." She said, dodging another blast.

"See those green things sticking out of that guys weapon?" He asked, highlighting the targets on her HUD. "When I tell you, pump as much lead into them as possible."

"Got it." She said, drawing her other pistol. They were specially designed, with a larger magazine and faster fire rate, and a favorite among special ops units of the various UNSC projects, such as Freelancer. The aliens weapon began glowing green, charging another shot.

"Now!" Omicron yelled.

Oklahoma emptied both magazines into the target. They ruptured, causing the weapon to backfire. It exploded, ripping the aliens arm off and sending the creature flying off the platform. She ran through the door as more aliens charged up the ramp to the platform.

"Lock the door." She said

"Done." Omicron said. His red hologram appeared next to her. "They've put the ship on high alert. Security teams are roaming the halls, and they've got the bridge locked down."

He paused for a moment, looking at the data scrolling in front of him. "They're moving into high orbit."

"What?" Oklahoma replied "Why."

"A larger fleet has appeared." He said "I think they're going to make repairs. That was why this thing was parked away from the fighting in the first place."

"Wait, they're moving into orbit." Oklahoma said.

"Yes, why?" Omicron asked "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we can use that." She said. "Can you open all the doors at the same time from one terminal?"

"Of course." The AI replied. "Wait. What are you thinking?"

"Just find me the nearest terminal you need to open all the doors." She said.

"Take a left at the next junction." Omicron told her.

Oklahoma holstered her pistols and drew her knife. As a precaution, she also activated her equipment. They reached the terminal without running into another alien.

"Alright, tell me when we've left the atmosphere." Oklahoma said.

"I think I know what you're getting at." Omicron said, appearing on the terminal. "You want to decompress the ship, don't you?"

"Something like that." She replied. "When we're high enough, shut off the life support and the gravity, then open all the interior doors. Then open the hanger shields and exterior air locks."

"Got it." Omicron said "Everything's ready, just say when."

"Are we high enough?" She asked

"Yep, we left atmosphere about sixty seconds ago."

"Do it." Oklahoma said.

"Lock your mag boots." Omicron said.

An alarm went off, and suddenly all the oxygen in the ship went rushing down the hallway toward the nearest airlock. Oklahoma heard a grunt and turned to see an alien flying toward her. It hit her with enough force to unlock her mag boots and send her flying through the open airlock.

"Omicron!" She yelled, grabbing the edge of the door.

"Hang on!" The AI yelled.

A large cable blew its pins and detached from the wall, flying toward her. She grabbed it and used it like a rope to pull herself back into the ship. The door closed behind her as she sat back against the wall, gasping for air.

"You okay boss?" Omicron asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Oklahoma replied. "That was lucky."

The red AI shrugged. "Luck is kinda what I do."


	4. Chapter 4

So what, this AI is luck?" Simmons asked.

"What the hell, I thought I knocked you guys out." Oklahoma said, noticing to two new soldiers.

"You did." Grif said "Thankfully, Donut found us before we had any permanent brain damage."

"You have that already." Tucker said.

"That's not the point!" Grif yelled.

"Anyway!" Carolina yelled, bringing the conversation back to Omicron. "How is he luck? All the AI were based off of one of Alphas emotions."

"All except two." Omicron said. "Myself, and Beta. Beta was failure. No matter how hard she tried she could never win. I was the opposite. Luck and success. No matter how bad things seemed or how difficult the situation, I always had a way out."

"So you were almost like Sigma." Wash said

"Not exactly." Omicron replied. "Sigma was creativity and ambition. But he was missing success. I got it."

"Wait who's Beta?" Tucker asked.

"Beta was Tex." Carolina said. "Anyway back to the story. How did you get captured?"

 **Alien ship**

"Alright, did that get our guy?" Oklahoma asked.

"No, the bridge has its own door control and life support." Omicron replied "I have to be at the bridge to shut it down."

"Alright, whats the population of the ship?" She asked

"Counting you, eight." The AI replied. "Five on the bridge, and two somehow survived in the engine room"

"Lets get to the bridge then." Oklahoma said.

"You got it boss." Omicron replied. "Take a right at the next junction."

They tracked through the nearly lifeless ship, not really trying for stealth anymore. After a few more turns, they reached the massive sealed doors of the bridge.

"Alright, how long will it take you to…" Oklahoma began.

She was cut off by a hissing sound and a strange burning feeling in her stomach. Looking down, she saw the double blades of an alien sword sticking about six inches out of her bright blue armor.

"Okie!" was the last thing she heard Omicron say before her head hit the ground.

"Okie. Come on boss wake up." Omicrons voice cut through the black silence. Oklahoma opened her eyes and slowly looked around.

"What happened?" She asked, looking up.

Her hands were in energy binders and her arms stretched above her head. She realized she was suspended in an anti grav field.

"You took a pretty good hit boss." Omicron said, appearing in front of her "I thought I lost you for a while."

"You know you can't get rid of me that easy." She said, grinning a little. "So how do we get out of here?"

"Well, we can get out, but there's a problem." Omicron said. "Look down."

"What are you...oh boy." Oklahoma said, looking down. She wasn't wearing her armor anymore, just the skintight black jumpsuit that went under it. The stomach area was stained red, and there were two visible punctures in the suit.

"Damn." She said "At least I still look good. Where's my gear?"

"They took it to study I think." Omicron replied. "I think they plan on doing the same to you."

"Not if I can help it." Oklahoma said, blowing her black and blue hair out of her face. "Let me out of this."

The binders clicked, and she felt herself slowly falling through the anti gravity field.

"So how did I survive?" She asked as her feet touched the ground.

"They put you in a healing device." Omicron said "We should probably try to grab info on it if we can."

"Alright, let's get to my stuff first though." Oklahoma replied. "Where is it?"

"Two decks down and three hundred meters toward the bow." Omicron said "They docked with a larger ship for repairs and now have a skeleton crew. The good news is our target is still on the ship."

"Then let's get to work."


End file.
